


Hallelujah Junction

by isitandwonder



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Mormons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: I blame shes-gone-rouge for this!Mormon AUWell, not really. I couldn't make those ,Jewish boys into Mormons so I decided on roleplay.





	Hallelujah Junction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShesGoneRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/gifts).



> I wrote this in about 1 hour. I know nithing about Mormons. This is just a bit of fun.
> 
> Inspired by how Timmy looke don Colbert.

'Dear god, what am I doing?' Timmy thought as he adjusted his tie before ringing the bell. This was such a stupid idea.

But Armie had pleaded. Begged. Even resorted to bribery ('Remember that bracelet we saw the other day at Gucci?').

Timmy was just human. And he wanted to make Armie happy.

So he'd agreed to dress up like a devout Mormon boy in black trousers, a white shirt and a tie. He'd flattened his hair and even put a nametag on. As he'd been unable to find a bible or whatever it was Mormon's carried around on their missionary calls, he'd opted for a leatherbound edition of 'Vanity Fair' he'd picked up at a thrift store for $ 2. It would have to do.

Okay. Showtime. He rang. Soon, someone was approaching.

Armie opened the door clad just in swim trunks. Not those Oliver bathing shorts, no. These were small and black and very, very tight. His enormous bulge was clearly visible, as was the trail of golden hair leading up from his crotch to his navel.

Timmy swallowed. Swallowed again. Felt silly. Looked at Armie's face. Looked away. Coughed.

“Yes?” Armie asked.

Timmy coughed again and gripped the Thackeray tighter.

“I...” His voice died in his throat.

“Did you come here to talk to me about god?” Armie prompted.

“Yes.” Timmy sighed. “I'd like to talk to you about god, Sir.”

Armie grinned. “Well, in that case you better come in, son.”

Timmy stepped over the threshold and Armie closed the door behind him.

They stared at each other for a beat.

“Would you like some refreshment? You look... hot.” Armie tilted his head in the direction where Timmy knew was the kitchen.

“Yes, Sir, that would be great. Being on a mission males me very... thirsty.” He internally cringed at the innuendo but Armie just grinned wider.

“This way.” He led and Timmy followed.

Armie took two iced Pepsi's from the fridge and handed one to Timmy. He stared at the bottle, frowning.

“What?” Armie asked.

“I'm not sure Mormons drink Coke.” Timmy whispered.

“Well, good thing than that you aren't a Mormon, right? Timmy, this is just an act.”

“Right. Right.” Timmy shook his head, unscrewed the cap and took a few gulps. True, it was just make-believe. But Timmy liked to nail his roles.

Shit! That was a bad analogy... especially with one Armie Hammer.

He couldn't prevent the laugh that bubbled up inside him. It ended with him wheezing while spluttering Coke everywhere.

“Oh no, your pristine white shirt! It's soiled now. Let me take it off of you. We'll put it in the wash. It'll be as good as new in a few hours.”

Timmy inwardly rolled his eyes at the cheesy set-up.

“Sir, I can't accept your kindness.” But he'd already started to unbutton his shirt.

“Well, in the meantime, we could... pray?”

“Oh, definitely, Sir.” Just in time, Timmy remembered to loosen his tie as well. He handed both to Armie, who carelessly threw his shirt onto the tiled floor but kept the bright blue silk tie in his hand.

“Should we get on our knees for this?” Armie asked.

“Yes.” Timmy breathed and sank to the floor, his eyes never leaving his tie in Armie's fist.

Armie knelt beside him.

“I think we should start with confessing our sins.” Timmy whispered, his eyes cast to the floor.

“Definitely.” Armie was staring at Timmy's naked chest and liked his lips. “I've had... impure thoughts.”

“Did you? Tell me.”

“I've fantasized about touching... other boys. Intimately.”

“Ugh, that's bad. Like, really bad, Sir. In what way?”

Timmy had a hard time suppressing a grin.

“Like this.” Armie said, then reached out and started to stroke his fingertips down Timmy's neck, shoulder, arm until he took his wrist in hand. Timmy shivered.

“What exactly were you thinking?” He asked breathlessly.

“I really want to tie a boy up and use him.”

Timmy felt his cock twitch.

“These are very impure thoughts, Sir. Yet I'm feeling they rather excite me. I think I should do penance. Would you help me with that?”

“Of course.”

Armie quickly tied Timmy's hands together in front of him with his tie.

“Maybe it would help us both if you punish me, Sir? We could try to exorcise the sin that way.”

Armie's eyes had gone dark as he stood up, towering over Timmy. He was hard. Very slowly, he pulled his swim trunks down. Timmy licked his lips as Armie's huge cock bopped free.

“I have this fantasy of an innocent boy sucking my cock.”

“Oh, I am innocent. So, so innocent. Like freshly fallen snow. Just, let me help you...”

“Thou shalt love thy neighbour...” Armie whispered.

“Whatever.” Timmy sighed and opened as Armie started brushing his wet cock head against his lower lip. He flicked his tongue out a few times, tasting the pre-come directly from Armie's slit before greedily sucking him into his mouth.

“Jesus.” Armie muttered, sliding all the way in until he hit Timmy's soft palate. Timmy gagged a little, swallowed, adjusted. He looked up from under his lashes, watching Armie's hand reach for him.

He raked it through Timmy's curls, then grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place as he slowly started to fuck his mouth.

Timmy drooled. He choked. But he loved it. He tried to relax his throat, tried to take more, tried to suck. They easily found rhythm that suited both.

Timmy squirmed. He desperately wanted to touch himself but his bound hands didn't allow for it. But he could still rut against them, rubbing himself like this through his trousers.

He came way too fast. Armie pulled out, holding his head by his hair.

“What was that? Did you just give in to the sin of Onan, boy?” He sounded stern. Timmy could feel his sticky release seep through his underwear.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, that's bad. I think that calls for s a little spanking.”

Armie yanked him to his feet, dragged him over to the kitchen counter, bend him over it and pulled his black trousers down. As his hand sneaked between Timmy's legs to cup the wet front of his white boxers, Timmy groaned with over-sensitivity.

“Hmm, so wet for me.” Armie murmured in his ear and Timmy almost lost it. He didn't really realize Armie was spanking his ass with his hand until he demanded him to count.

They went for ten. By that time, Armie was leaking all over Timmy's lower back. They both just huffed as Armie pulled Timmy's boxers down.

“Lube?” Timmy whispered.

“Olive oil will have to do, I'm afraid.”

Timmy nodded and then sighed as two slick fingers breached him, the distinctive smell filling his nostrils.

Armie only barely prepared him before he pushed in. It burned like hell.

“God!” Timmy cried out.

“Don't abuse the Lord's name.” Armie chastised him as he drove in, mercilessly.

He fucked Timmy long and hard, until he feared his legs might give out. His bound hands were trapped against the counter, as was his cock. It hurt. But it also felt incredibly dirty. 

“Please, Sir, have mercy.” Timmy cried out and suddenly he felt Armie pulse deep inside him. Just a few more thrusts and he finally stilled, resting his forehead between Timmy's shoulder blades.

“Holy shit.” Armie rasped.

Timmy just nodded.

Slowly, Armie pulled out.

“You okay?” He asked, turning Timmy around and taking him into his arms before untying his hands.

“Yes. Wow, that was...” He started giggling.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

They kissed, softly, until Armie pulled back. “I got us two tickets for The Book of Mormon on Broadway when I'm visiting you in New York next week.”

Timmy groaned. “Armie, no judgment, but we have to talk about this fetish of yours. My mum would go mental if she knew I was posing as a Mormon.”

“As would mine.” Armie smiled.

“Well, that's worth it then.” Timmy took his hand and pulled him upstairs. “Maybe we could talk a bit about Sodom.”


End file.
